


You are my Sunshine

by Abagel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abagel/pseuds/Abagel
Summary: Lucifer and Dean have spent time in hell together





	

You are my sunshine

“Okay, okay!” Dean squealed, laughing through tears. “Please stop!”

Lucifer grinned, his fingers retreating from Dean’s sides. His hands brought Dean against his chest, cuddling. That’s what they were “fighting” about. If you can even call it a fight. Dean argued and refused to cuddle with the devil because it was too much of a chick flick moment. But Lucifer proved to be difficult when he won the fight with tickling him.

He held Dean with his arms, squeezing him in a loving, comfortably way. He pressed a warm kiss to Dean’s head with a grin. “Told ya I get my way.”

“Shut up,” Dean muttered. He nuzzled Lucifer’s chest, going to take a nap.

My only sunshine

Lucifer often found himself staring at Dean. Whether he was sleeping, awake, eating. He could never get enough of the sight of Dean’s soul. So bright and pure, even after its time in hell, it looked untouched. Dean would always catch him and tell him to stop, Lucifer just smiled and gave him a kiss.

You make me happy when skies are gray

“How does paper beat rock?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “It just does, I didn’t make the rules so don’t ask me.”

“Alright,” Lucifer said, holding out a fist.

They spent the last half hour trying to play rock, paper, scissors. No matter what, Satan just didn’t get the rules. From if they went after scissors or shoot and confusing what beats what. But, secretly, Lucifer did this all on purpose. He enjoyed spending time with Dean. Enjoyed the feeling of having someone to teach him something. The game was simple enough but he played stupid.

You’ll never know dear, how much I love you

“What’s with the grumpy face?” Dean asked, holding Lucifer’s hand.

Lucifer looked at Dean, smiling sadly. “You won’t remember this.”

“What do you mean?”

“Never mind,” Lucifer sighed. He kissed Dean, deeply and desperately.

Please don’t take my sunshine away

He tried. God, did Lucifer try. Holding onto Dean’s soul like a lifeline. His heart had dropped when the sound of one of his brothers searching for the Righteous Man. Dean looked scared, surprised and disturbed at the noise and panic, and he too clung onto him. Everything shook as an angel found his beloved.

The angel grabbed Dean, pulling and tugging him out of Lucifer’s embrace. Tears slide down both their faces. When the angel made a hard yank, Dean screamed in pain.

Lucifer screamed and howl in rage. When he got the aggression out of his system, he curled up in his pitiful cage and sobbed.


End file.
